Isabella and the Land Of Odd
by PftFan99
Summary: ON HIATUS... Been busy, school, been really stressed, lots is going on... SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

** Isabella and the Land of Odd**

**My first fanfic (on this site)! Please respect it! This first chapter is a bit short, but the other chapters are longer!**

–

Chapter 1:

Isabella fell on the ground, as her house was spinning around and around. The house stopped moving with a _THUD_, and she stood up clumsily, with Pinky, her pet dog, laying on her stomach.

She yelled," PINKY! Get off my stomach! I taught you better than that!" and she pushed him off.

She stood up, and wiped her hands on her skirt, to knock dirt off. She walked down the stairs and out the door, but what she saw was not what she was expecting to see.

–

**See? Short, right? Trust me. The other chapters WON'T be this short, so don't judge me for this one chapter. DX **

**Reviews are highly appreciated, especially if good ones. **

**~PftFan99**


	2. Welcome To Odd

**Isabella and the Land Of Odd**

**This chapter is longer than the other one! YAY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! 8D Plz enjoy. **

– –

"Whoa, Pinky. I don't think we're in Danville anymore."

Isabella looked around the unfamiliar place. This place was not what any regular person would call normal. It was filled with many colors, enough to make your eyes hurt. The trees grew caramel apples, and cupcakes. Isabella walked over to a tree and took a cupcake off the tree. As she took it off, a little blue person jumped out from behind the tree. It scared Isabella so bad that she fell onto her butt.

"Ah!"

All of a sudden, Isabella heard a door open behind her.

"Isabella!"

Isabella recognized that voice immediately. It was Phineas. He had been at her house because Ferb had went with his father to Britain for something urgent that the rest of the family couldn't go to.

"Isabella, are you okay? What happened?"

He helped Isabella off the hard ground, and she started explaining to him what had happened.

"Well, I was in my room, and the house started spinning. When it stopped, I came outside to find out what had happened, and I was in this completely random place. Then, this blue person jumped out from behind of that tree, and it scared me half to death. I fell over in shock, then you came out."

Phineas' eyes widened, not able to really believe the story, but it had to be true, for he was seeing this unfamiliar place, too. Isabella felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see, once again, the little blue person, who had jumped out from behind the tree. Isabella stepped back, not expecting to see the blue person in front of her.

"Hello. I am Gretchkin. I am part of the Patchkinz in this part of Odd, which is Patchkin Land. Sadly, you have crushed Little Suzy with your house, which can't be tolerated here. We are going to have to send you to Bustopolis. We can't let you just run around and crush people with your houses!"

– –

**That was Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**~PftFan99**


	3. I Want Those Red Rubber Boots!

**Isabella and The Land Of Odd Chapter 3**

**Sorry everybody, for such a slow update. I have been really, really busy. One, I have school.. tons of homework, plus, I have just been a little stressed. But here is your update! **

**Enjoy! :D**

– –

Isabella sighed.

"As long as it gets me out of here."

Out of nowhere, evil laughter was heard, and a lady in a dress flew into the scene on a witch's broom.

"I WANT THOSE RED RUBBER BOOTS!"

"What red rubber boots?" Isabella questioned.

"Those boots on Little Suzy." Gretchkin said.

"GIVE ME THOSE RED RUBBER BOOTS!" The lady said, as she walked over to the house.

"Who are you?" Isabella questioned. Of course, Isabella was very confused. She had never seen this woman in her life.

"I am Poofenplotz!" The lady said. "Now! Where are those boots?"

"They're on Isabella." Grecthkin said, as she slid her wand down in her side pocket.

Isabella looked down at her feet, to see them in red rubber boots, instead of her regular pink sneakers.

"GIRL! GIVE ME THOSE BOOTS!"

"Her name is ISABELLA, and she doesn't have to give you anything. You have no power in this part of Odd."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know things."

Poofenplotz said, "Yes I do! I have the power of positive thinking! That is how I will get those red rubber boots!

Poofenplotz hopped back on her witch's broom, wearing an angry look on her face.

"I WILL GET THOSE RED RUBBER BOOTS! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, TOO!"

– –

**Well, thats it... Again, sorry for slow updating. :/ **

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**~PftFan99**


End file.
